Un día solos tu y yo
by Lynet
Summary: Pirika se encuentra sola en la pension y Ren llega de sorpresa. ¿Ocurrira algo mientras los dos esten solos? Lean y descubran lo que puede ocurrir entre dos jovenes en un dia lluvioso. RenxPirika.


"Un día solos tú y yo"

Hi!! Este es mi primer One-shot, espero les guste, esta dedicado a todos los que les guste esta especial pareja. Si les gusta el RenxPirika o LenxPilika como lo prefieran pueden leer mi otro fic "No te alejes de mí", es un YohxAnna, pero tiene mucho RenxPirika.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Takei-sama.

"**Un día solos tú y yo"**

-Adoro estas aguas termales, son tan relajantes- comento una joven peliazul llamada Pirika sumergida hasta el cuello en las aguas calientes de la pensión de los Asakura.

El dueño de casa, Yoh Asakura, había salido temprano para acompañar a su prometida Anna a realizar las compras de fin de mes. Lamentablemente para el joven siempre son muchos los paquetes, por lo que sus amigos Ryu, Manta y Horo tuvieron que acompañarlos obligadamente. Tamao, la sirvienta de la casa también los acompaño, dejando sola a Pirika en la pensión.

-Espero que mi Onii-chan no sufra mucho. Ojala Anna le tenga paciencia- murmuro la peliazul preocupada por su hermano Horo-Horo mientras nadaba en las aguas, disfrutando de la calida sensación en todo su cuerpo. Estuvo varios minutos relajándose hasta que salio a secarse lentamente con una toalla.

Se vistió con las ropas de siempre pero no se coloco su casaca, dejando que se viera la blusita rosada que usaba debajo de esta. No se seco el cabello, se lo dejo húmedo por lo que varias gotas de agua caían por su cuerpo dejando pequeños rastros en su suave piel. Estaba por colocarse su cinta en el cabello pero se detuvo al escuchar gritos en la entrada, así que dejo su cinta en el lavado y descalza corrió hacia la puerta principal gritando: ¡Ya voy!

Al abrir se encontró con un muchacho de cabellos violáceos y de ojos dorados, acompañado por su espíritu fiel Bason.

-¡Ren! Hace mucho que no venias ¿Cómo has estado en China?- le pregunto Pirika dejando pasar al joven que miraba los alrededores de la casa.

-Bien, he venido por negocios a Japón. No sabía que Horo-Horo y tú estarían aquí. Creí que aún se encontraban en Hokkaido- contesto Ren con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo negro.

-Llegamos hace dos días, pero ahora solo me encuentro yo, los demás salieron de compras y llegaran en la tarde- hablo la peliazul caminando junto a él hacia el comedor.

-¡Maldición! Yo interrumpo mis asuntos y especialmente mi entrenamiento para saludarlos y no se encuentran- dijo con enfado Tao sentándose en un cojín con los brazos cruzados.

-No somos adivinos ¿Por qué no llamaste por teléfono?- le replico la joven sentándose frente a él.

-Quería que fuera una sorpresa-

-Bueno al menos me sorprendiste a mí- le comento Pirika sonriéndole para animarlo.

-Hump, deberé conformarme con eso- contesto Ren mirando hacia un lado. La chica al escucharlo golpeo la mesa con sus dos manos y le grito:

-¡SOLO CONFORMARTE CON ESO! ¡Quieres decir que soy insignificante para ti!-

El joven sonrió por la reacción de la peliazul y la miro atentamente.

-Te enfadas con facilidad pequeña-

-¡Uyyyyyyyyy! Mira quien habla ¡Tú eres quisquilloso con la gente!- le contesto Pirika roja de la rabia. Ren golpeo con los puños la mesa a la vez que se le irritaba una vena de la frente.

-¿Quisquilloso yo? ¡Eso es imposible! No es mi culpa irritarme por la estupidez de la gente que me rodea- se defendió Ren.

-¡Señorito tranquilícese por favor!- decía Bason pero el joven de China no lo escuchaba.

-¡Ahora dices que soy una tonta!- exclamo la peliazul apretando los puños dispuesta a golpearlo.

-No. Tú no eres una tonta, eres de las pocas personas que conozco que posee sentido común- contesto Ren relajándose. Pirika al escucharlo se sonrojo y nerviosamente le pregunto:

-¿De verdad piensas eso de mí?-

Tao afirmo con la cabeza y se quedo quieto observándola. Pasaron unos minutos de silencio en donde no se les ocurría nada que decir, aumentando el nerviosismo de ambos. Pirika jugaba con sus manos mientras Ren continuaba mirándola –_Es la primera vez que la veo sin su cinta en el cabello. Se ve tan suave y sedoso. ¿Cuál será la sensación al tocarlo?_- pensaba el joven percatándose que la muchacha que estaba al frente suyo ya no era un niña, era toda una mujer.

Deseando dejar de pensar en eso dejo de observar el cabello azul de la joven y comenzó a mirar hacia abajo, fue en ese momento que se percato que gotas de agua bajaban de las puntas de los cabellos de Pirika y corrían por la blusita de ella dejando la tela transparente, por lo que pudo apreciar los bien formados pechos de la joven, incluso podía ver las aureolas y los pezones rosados de la muchacha.

Ren sintió como la sangre le subía a la cabeza y puso una de sus manos en la nariz, percatándose que había eliminado un poco de sangre. Era la primera vez que le sucedía esto, estaba en estado de shock.

-¿Ocurre algo Ren?- le pregunto Pirika preocupada. Tao al escucharla se levanto rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el patio.

-Voy a entrenar. Bason vigila la entrada y avísame cuando llegue Yoh y los demás- dijo Tao mientras se quitaba la bufanda y el abrigo dejándolos en el suelo. El espíritu de inmediato lo obedeció.

-¿Eh? Espera Ren comenzó a llover y en el tiempo dijeron que llovería todo el día ¿Aún así vas a entrenar?- le pregunto la joven bloqueando con su cuerpo la puerta en dirección al patio.

Ren trago saliva, al correr la joven se le había movido suavemente los pechos, lo que genero en él el deseo de tocarlos y probarlos. No aguantaba esta sensación de ardor en su cuerpo por lo que se quito la camisa china roja y se la paso a Pirika.

-Ni el viento, ni la lluvia, ni nada en este mundo podrá detener mis deseos de entrenar- contesto el joven –_Ni tú_- pensó mientras la lluvia empezaba a empaparlo y a enfriar su calido cuerpo.

-Te vas a resfriar- le advirtió la peliazul pero Ren ya había sacado su kwan dao e iniciado sus ejercicios de combate.

-_Pero que necio es_- pensaba Pirika enfadada pero a la vez preocupada, dejo las cosas de Ren en la mesa y se sentó afuera para contemplar el entrenamiento de Ren Tao.

El viento y la lluvia golpeaban el frágil cuerpo de la peliazul, por lo que se abrazo así misma en busca de calor. Se cabello era movido por las ráfagas de aire tapándole la vista en ocasiones, pero Pirika obstinadamente se quedo observando a Ren entrenar.

El joven chino se movía velozmente enfrentando a un contrincante imaginario, moviendo con mucha destreza y precisión su lanza cortando el aire y las gotas de lluvia que caían a su alrededor, lo que generaba que Ren se viera muy atractivo, fuerte y varonil frente a Pirika.

A la peliazul le comenzaron a dar escalofríos al ver como el viento sin piedad golpeaba el resistente cuerpo del muchacho, mientras, las gotas de sudor de Ren se mezclaban con las de lluvia bañando de una forma encantadora todo su cuerpo. Pirika pudo percibir que con cada movimiento que hacia el joven con su kwan dao sus músculos se contraían de una manera sorprendente y hechizante, su perfecto pecho subía y bajaba por la tensión en su cuerpo, y su tongari había desaparecido por la acción de la lluvia, por lo que sus cabellos violáceos le cubrían el rostro brindándole una apariencia enigmática y sombría que cautivaba el corazón de la peliazul.

Pirika no podía dejar de mirar a Ren con las mejillas rojizas, él se veía muy apuesto, la joven sentía envidia de las gotas de agua que caían en su varonil cuerpo, deseaba ser ella la que recorriera su piel con calidos besos.

La muchacha comenzó a respirar rápidamente en busca de aire percatándose que Ren Tao había logrado impresionarla por completo. Cerró los ojos para evitar seguir viéndolo con deseo, esperanzada en que se calmaría la pasión que sentía hacía a él, pero no lo consiguió, ya que empezó a escuchar los gritos de combate de Ren. La voz del joven la comenzó a volver loca, empezó a imaginar a Ren gritando con esa intensidad con ella en una cama y lo que seria sentir toda su fuerza y vigor en su interior.

Pirika no pudo evitar liberar un suave gemido y de inmediato comenzó a negar con la cabeza intentando de olvidar lo que estaba soñando. Abrió los ojos para ver a Ren y se percato que él la vio por unos segundos con un brillo dorado especial en la mirada.

La peliazul se avergonzó con ella misma y comenzó a mirar el suelo tratando de ordenar sus ideas, mientras, Ren continuaba luchando contra su sombra, pero el frío clima aún no lograba apagar el fuego que sentía en su interior al estar solo con Pirika. Aunque se felicito así mismo al comprobar que la peliazul se encontraba nerviosa por su presencia. Se veía hermosa sonrojada, el viento jugaba con sus cabellos azules y algunos de sus mechones se encontraban adheridos a su rostro. Se veía como una diosa.

-_¿Cuál seria la sensación al estrecharla en sus brazos? ¿Qué sabor tendrá su boca?_- pensaba el muchacho hasta que se regañó mentalmente por pensar esas cosas. De repente se imagino a Pirika en los brazos de otro hombre, esto le genero una rabia indescriptible, no dejaría que nadie la tocara –_Pirika será mía y de nadie más_- pensó Ren hasta que comprendió que sentía algo especial por la joven. No sabía que hacer, ignorar lo que le estaba sucediendo o seguir lo que su corazón le decía.

Con furia Ren grito y partió un árbol a la mitad sobresaltando a la peliazul. Respirando agitadamente el joven apretó con fuerza su lanza tratando de tranquilizarse, no pudo calcular cuanto tiempo estuvo así bajo la lluvia pero reacciono al sentir que le tomaban la mano.

-Ren es mejor que entres habrá una tormenta- dijo Pirika a la vez que se escuchaba un trueno. El joven afirmo con la cabeza y dejo que la peliazul lo guiara hacia el interior de la pensión, sintiendo el suave tacto de la joven.

Al llegar al comedor Ren no quería soltar la mano de la chica pero con pesar tuvo que hacerlo para que ella fuera en busca de toallas para ambos. Guardo su kwan dao y se sentó en el piso esperando, cuando llego Pirika le paso una toalla y él se cubrió con esta la cabeza. La chica empezó a secarse pero se percato que Ren estaba con la mirada perdida y no se movía, sonriendo se acerco a él y comenzó a secarle los cabellos violáceos.

-¿Pero que haces?- pregunto Ren con las mejillas rojas.

-Te estoy secando ya que tú no quieres hacerlo por ti mismo, después no quiero estar cuidando enfermos. ¿Te molesta?- dijo la peliazul sonrojada por lo que estaba haciendo, solo deseaba tocarlo por lo que dejo que su corazón la guiara.

-No, no me molesta- contesto el joven mirando hacia otro lado. Pirika le sonrió y continuo secándolo, el cabello de él era muy suave, la joven se sentía feliz al sentirlo entre sus dedos, aunque se encontraba muy nerviosa por su cercanía. En tanto Ren inevitablemente observaba cada detalle de los pechos de la joven, cerro los ojos para detener la locura que estaba sintiendo, pero sus fuerzas empezaron a disminuir al percatarse que la peliazul comenzaba a secarle su escultural cuerpo.

El joven llego al límite cuando sintió los delicados dedos de Pirika acariciando su cicatriz que poseía en el abdomen producto de la pelea con Nichrome. Sin dudar capturo las muñecas de la joven y la aproximo a él sorprendiéndola.

-Ren- murmuro nerviosa Pirika fijándose que Tao poseía nuevamente ese brillo especial en sus dorados ojos hechizándola por completo.

El joven al escuchar la voz de la peliazul no pudo contenerse más y la abrazo efusivamente manteniendo capturada las muñecas de ella con una mano, mientras, con la otra le acaricio el cabello azulado acercando su rostro hacia el suyo.

-**Quiero y deseo que seas mía**- le murmuro Ren en el oído lo que genero que Pirika abriera la boca de la impresión. El joven unió sus labios con las de ella y empezó a besarla apasionadamente. Pirika sentía que se estaba derritiendo en sus brazos, perdió su resistencia y dejo que Ren la dominara entre caricias.

Se besaron intensamente, estaban enloquecidos por el sabor del otro. Ren introdujo su lengua al interior de la boca de la joven e iniciaron una danza apasionada dentro de sus bocas. Paraban solo para respirar y luego se volvían a besar con deseo.

Pirika se sentía viva en los brazos del poderoso Ren Tao y anhelaba que no se detuviera, gimió al saber que era débil ante sus caricias. Ren al percatarse que dominaba la situación dejo de acariciarle el cabello y con un solo movimiento desgarro la blusa de la joven lo que sorprendió a la joven.

Él se alejo un poco de ella y le sonrió a la vez que observaba los pechos de la joven que subían y bajaban de la excitación. Rápidamente Ren acaricio uno de los pechos mientras lamía el contorno del otro provocando en Pirika gemidos de placer lo cuales fueron aumentando de intensidad cuando el joven comenzó a succionar el pezón.

Estuvieron así unos momentos hasta que Ren dejo de tocarla esperando a que Pirika se calmara un poco a la vez que él le desgarraba las bragas. Sin previo aviso Ren introdujo sus dedos entre las piernas de la joven acariciándola, mientras, él observaba como Pirika disfrutaba su toque. Para sus ojos se veía hermosa la forma en que se movían sus pechos, cabello y caderas.

Finalmente la peliazul llego al clímax y grito el nombre de Ren quedando exhausta entre los brazos del joven. Ren la abrazo y le tomo el mentón besándola tiernamente.

-¿Quieres continuar? Si lo haces serás mía para siempre- pregunto el joven con decisión.

Pirika acerco su mano a la mejilla de él y lo acaricio –Si, quiero ser tuya… yo…te amo- contesto la joven sonrojándose más de lo que ya estaba.

Ren sonrió al escuchar su respuesta y la volvió a besar con deseo, levantándola entre sus brazos mientras subían la escalera para continuar amándose. Más tarde los dos se encontraban desnudos bajo las sabanas abrazados, disfrutando del calor del otro.

-¿Qué te preocupa?- pregunto Ren al ver tan pensativa a Pirika.

-Mi…Onii-chan…-

-Hump, no te preocupes lo haré entender a golpes- dijo con una sonrisa Tao.

-¡Pero mmm…!- intento de hablar la joven pero Ren la detuvo al besarla.

-Recuerda soy el GRAN REN TAO- comento el joven acariciando el rostro de la chica. Pirika lo abrazo del cuello besándolo efusivamente.

-Te amo Ren- dijo la peliazul mirando los encantadores ojos dorados del joven.

-Y yo a ti- respondió Ren besándola nuevamente mientras la lluvia continuaba cayendo sobre la ciudad.

Ojala les gustara la historia, espero saber su opinión a través de sus review, si les gusta puedo seguir escribiendo más sobre esta pareja que me fascina n.n

Cuídense mucho!!

Matta ne!!

/…Dark Tao…/


End file.
